Peace
by Aleka446
Summary: Daichi never understood her obsession with peace. It seemed almost unobtainable... Almost. SuirenxOC, HakuxOC, KankuroxOC, OCxOC. R&R. Loads of fun!
1. Lost and Found

**Peace**

Chapter One: Lost and Found

Natsuki kept her eyes down as she waded through the swell of people coming at her. She would look up once in awhile to try and see where she was, but nothing helped.

Sighing, she paused, twisting some of her light brown hair around one finger and letting her forest green irises search. "Great. I'm lost again," she muttered unhappily.

She selected a path and headed in that direction, looking for a familiar face. Unfortunately, while her mind wasn't on her path, someone stepped into it.

"Oof," he grunted, stepping back a little. Natsuki practically leapt out of her skin, eyes wide.

Once she realized she wasn't in any real danger, she looked at the unsuspected obstacle.

A young man with silver hair stared at the ice cream currently splattered all over his shirt. The cone was still partially smushed in his hand, and some of it had fallen to the ground.

He looked up, teal eyes mixed with surprise and something she couldn't decide on. "I was gonna eat that, you know."

Natsuki blushed, flushing a scarlet color. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, beginning to rub the ice cream off of his shirt. "Oh, man, I feel awful!"

"You should. Attacking a man with his own ice cream cone is a very shameful thing to do."

She blushed even more and he grinned. "Anyway," he said, taking her sleeve away from his shirt. "We should go find napkins and a water fountain."

"Oh." Natsuki pulled at her long blue sleeve lightly. "Right."

She followed him through the festival, feeling like a lost, miserable puppy. Once they found something to clean up with, he wet them down and began wiping the ice cream from his shirt. Natsuki worked on cleaning her sleeve, glancing at him then looking down.

"I'm Royan, by the way."

His voice startled her into actually stepping back. "Wh-What?"

"My name. It's Royan." He grinned at her.

"Oh..." she trailed off. "U-um, Natsuki."

"Natsuki? Cute name."

"Thank you... And... How much do I owe you for the ice cream?"

Royan blinked. "Owe me? You don't owe me anything."

"I-I don't?"

"Well, not today, anyway." He was forming a plan; she could practically see it.

"Nonsense. It takes me two seconds to pull out the mone-"

"No. I want you to have an ice cream with me. But, like I said, not today. You seem pretty busy."

She stared at him, trying to absorb his words. Deciding it'd probably be best to ignore the first part, she said, "I'm lost..."

"Lost?"

"Kinda..."

"Where're you headed?"

She have him her address and he pointed out the direction the building was.

After vigorously promising to make it up to him and apologizing again for the incident, she headed in the direction he had indicated.

"Hmm." Royan watched her go. "She's cute."

* * *

Kouri narrowed her eyes at the spices in her hand, shook them around a bit, then nodded and threw them in the pot. Beginning to stir, she shook her pale blond hair in what should've been annoyance.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"We're in here, Natsuki. What in hell took you so long?"

"I got lost..." The brunette sat down, sighing and stretching.

Kouri raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, pausing with her cooking for a moment.

She made her way to Natsuki's side and cupped her face, pale green eyes staring right into hers.

"Kouri?"

"Shut up!" the blond exclaimed suddenly, pushing Natsuki away. "Shut up!"

Natsuki frowned as a grin spread itself across the blond's face.

"Shut up!"

"... I... didn't say anything..."

"You met a guy!"

"Uh- um..."

"Didja? Was he gorgeous?"

A male's voice interrupted their conversation. "Is he staying for dinner?"

"Is he staying FOREVER?!" demanded Kouri.

"No, he's just someone I met. I might never eve- Wait, where is Daichi?"

"In your room."

"Why is he there?"

"He storing his boring as crap books there."

"But I told him _not_ to!"

Kouri rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Anyway! Was he gorgeous?"

"... Who?"

Just then, footsteps thudded in the hallway. A man of about twenty-three with black hair poked his head into the kitchen.

"Kouri, the ramen."

She let out a string of profanity, leaping up and running to the pot. Daichi shook his head and nodded to Natsuki.

She smiled at him in response. They had grown accustomed to each other ever since they started being on a team. Since Natsuki was the only one who bothered going grocery shopping, they went to her house and ate. Kouri cooked, and Daichi helped pay.

It was the way things had been for a few years now, and they were too laz- er, busy to start changing.

* * *

Daichi brushed stray strands of black hair out if his pale green eyes. He'd stayed at Natsuki's later than usual, having to break up a girl fight.

Stretching, he yawned and zipped up his green hoodie, trying to shield himself from the cold night air.

"Oh, boy," he mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Girls are exhausting..."

Then he paused.

Standing right in front of his music shop was a woman. She was smiling lightly as she looked at the somewhat faded lettering, but her brown eyes moved to meet his.

Daichi's jaw nearly dropped, but he managed to keep it off the ground. Looking down, he checked for drool and was relieved to find his mouth dry.

When she showed no signs of moving from her spot, he slowly went to her side. Peeking around her golden blond hair, she said, "Does this shop belong to you?"

Daichi felt his knees weaken. "Uh-huh..."

"Oh. Does it do repairs?"

"Uh-huh..."

She smiled at him. "Is the only thing you can say 'uh-huh'?"

"Uh-huh," Daichi said before getting ahold of himself.

"I-I mean, yes, I do repairs, but I can't take one in tonight. You can come in in the morning if you want. Shop opens at eight."

She grinned at him. "Thank you. I'll be here bright and early. May you have good peace." She then began in the direction he'd come from.

_What kind of a closing was that?_ wondered Daichi before shaking his head. _It doesn't matter. She was really beautiful..._

Whoa. He needed to get ahold of himself. Just because she was beautiful didn't mean she wasn't... evil or something. He sighed and maneuvered through the instruments, catching anything that would fall.

"Damn," he muttered when he finally reached the foot of the stairs. "I'll need to get up early tomorrow and organize."

Once he'd finally reached his bedroom, he collapsed in his bed. Reaching over to his bedside lamp, he clicked it on and grabbed a book to read.

For some reason, he knew it was going to be awhile before he fell asleep.

* * *

**HIIIIII!**

**It's me! Aleka!**

**Wow it took me three times to write that... **

**Anyway!**

**New fanfic! KYA! Suiren and Haku ARE alive in this one, and they do not belong to me.**

**Kouri, Natsuki, and Daichi are mine! :D**

**Royan and Tsukiko are Key's (botskey).**

**Please leave me your thoughts!**


	2. Morning in the Music Shop

**Peace**

Chapter Two: Morning in the Music Shop

Kouri winked at a couple of guys her age as she swept past them, one hand resting on her hip. It was about nine o'clock, and she was getting bored.

"Come on, Natsuki," she snapped to the bedraggled brunette behind her. Twenty-one, and Natsuki still hadn't grown out of that 'I dun wanna get up' stage.

"Shut up. You woke me up like ten minutes ago," she called back.

Kouri rolled her eyes. Being twenty-two, she figured that she knew much more than Natsuki did, even though they both knew the brunette was definitely more book-smart.

But Kouri was street smart, and she'd be damned if she didn't use that knowledge.

Stepping through the door to Daichi's shop, she yelled, "I'm home! Now get me something to eat!"

There was a sound resembling a dying donkey as Daichi let the guitar string go accidentally. Kouri flinched away at the horrid sound and there was a small giggle from someone else in the store. Kouri peeked around the shelf to spot a woman with golden-blond hair and brown eyes.

Natsuki entered the store, stretching. "Hi Daichi," she mumbled.

There went that sound again.

Kouri, after rubbing her temple, went to Daichi's side and hissed, "Who is she?"

"Just some girl I met last night. She wanted this guitar fixed, so I'm doing it for her."

Kouri's eyes went big around as dinner plates.

"DAYUM BOY, GET SOME!"

Natsuki face-palmed, silently willing that the woman didn't ask any questions but knowing she would.

"Get some what? I might have it," said the customer, smiling at him gently.

Kouri promptly burst into laughter, holding her stomach as her whole body shook. Daichi blushed lightly and hissed at Kouri to shut up as the petite brunette thought, _I hate it when I'm right..._

_Ding!_

Natsuki automatically went to the side, trying to avoid getting hit from the door that was swinging open.

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized a woman with red hair and white at the tips. It looked like there was a flame hanging down her back.

"H-Hai... It's fine, Tsukiko-"

"HI KIKO!" Kouri shouted, standing up and gracefully walking to greet her. They were close friends, so Natsuki had met her before.

Daichi knew she worked in a jewelry shop right next to his music shop, and loved coming in to see what was going on.

"Hi Kouri! I brought Royan along today!"

"Ooh! Yay!"

"I'm not going to hug you."

"Aww..."

Natsuki had disappeared and Daichi's customer had wandered closer to the front of the store.

"Hi," she said, a delicate smile coming over her lips.

"Hi!" greeted Tsukiko enthusiastically. "What's your name?"

"Suiren."

"Ooh. You're very pretty. Are you a shinobi?" Kouri asked, sending a sideways glance at Daichi.

"Yeah. I just got back from a long mission."

"We're shinobi, too!" exclaimed Kouri, waving her hands around as if this was one big coincidence.

Tsukiko laughed. "How long was your mission?"

"Let's just say I was twenty when I left, and yesterday was my birthday and I'm now twenty-three." Suiren grinned.

"Wow," Royan told her. "Really long mission."

"Yup. I'm afraid my social life declined quite a bit from it."

Kouri immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards Daichi. "The one with your guitar is Daichi. Anti-social behind him is Natsuki."

She blushed and pulled his hood closer to her face as Royan grinned at her.

Suiren laughed as Daichi glanced up and quickly back down, giving the instrument one last look-over.

Natsuki tried to avoid all eye contact as she opened her mouth. "I-It's nice to meet you..."

"Nice to meet you, too, Natsuki." Suiren gave an encouraging smile.

"Well, it took me an hour and a half, but here." Daichi slowly offered the guitar back. "It was really banged up."

"Yeah. Anyway, how much do I owe you?" asked Suiren.

"Uh, it's on me," Daichi replied. "Consider it a birthday present," he added as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Oh.. Okay. Thank you! I'll see you around and may you have good peace."

Then Suiren swept from the store and headed swiftly down the road.

"She's nice," Natsuki said, her voice muffled with the clothing pressed against her face.

Daichi sighed and stood, pulling his hood away from Natsuki. "I've got to get things set up for when more customers come in. Stay if you want, but try not to break anything."

"I'm offended that you would think I'm so clumsy," teased Tsukiko. "Anyway, I've got work to do myself."

"If you find any music lovers, send them in here," Daichi called as she turned around.

"Will do! Bye, Kouri, Natsuki."

"Buh-bye!"

"Bye."

Royan smiled at Natsuki and nodded his goodbye.

Once they'd left, Kouri turned to Natsuki. "Why'd he smile at you? Didja do something funny? Wait... NO WAY!"

"..."

"He's that guy you met out on the street yesterday!"

"... Uh-huh..."

"You've got doomed love!"

"I'm not in love with hi- Doomed?" Natsuki frowned. "Is he a criminal or something?"

"No, but he's a flirt! There's no way he's even gonna LOOK at you! This is so great!"

"Do I dare ask why?"

"The drama! You'll have your heart being broke every time he flirts with a girl, and then when you die, you'll say, '_Oh, my true love, you never glanced at me ONCE_!'" Kouri then did a dramatic faint onto a couch.

"I very seriously doubt that I'll say that. I don't even know if he's my type yet."

Kouri stared at her in what seemed to be absolute shock.

"What?"

"You have a _type_?!"

Daichi sighed and prayed he needn't break up another girl fight.

* * *

**Three reviews already?! **

**Such kind people asdfgjglhsn**

**Thank you for supporting this fanfiction! Leave me your thoughts!**

**Oh, and also-**

**Constructive criticism is very welcome, but not flaming. ^^ Thank you! **


	3. Konoha

**Peace**

Chapter Three: Konoha

Tsukiko waved a scroll at Royan and Haku. "We've got a mission!"

"Really? What rank?"

"C. And that's only because we hafta go outside the village."

Haku let the corners of his mouth drop down. "Ever feel like the Mizukage's losing faith in us?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Haku. There's just not many dangerous missions to go on anymore. Which is good."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Three years ago, he'd resembled a girl more than a boy, and while some of his features where still delicate and his voice still gently high-pitched, he was definitely looking more like his gender.

Royan took the scroll and scanned through it. His mouth quirked up when he read the people accompanying them.

"Hey, Kiko, did you read about who's coming with us?"

She immediately swiped it back and let her bright blue eyes drop to the names.

"Suiren, Daichi, Kouri, and Natsuki. Huh. I guess Konoha needs a lot of help setting up their festival."

"Apparently. Well, it'll be fun." Royan laughed as Haku made a face at the spicy ramen.

"Why is it so spicy?"

"I was experimenting. Anyway, we should probably close up the shop and get some rest. Tomorrow we're heading out at noon," said Tsukiko, closing up her jewelry shop.

* * *

Natsuki hummed a slow song as she followed Daichi to the gate. Kouri, who hadn't found anything to complain about all day, jumped on her for it.

"We can't fall asleep! Sing something fast!"

Natsuki took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down. "_He's my best friend, best of all best friend_-"

"NO. For my ear's sake, shut up." Daichi, ever the optimist.

"_He tickles in my tummy_," Kouri continued, smirking.

Natsuki inwardly groaned, since Kouri had left her one of the dirtiest lines ever. "_He's so yummy yummy_," she squeaked.

Daichi's ears turned slightly red and Kouri laughed.

"_HEY, you should get a best friend, too!"_

"Yeah, right. I might get jealous, Nasuki's best friend probably tastes better," he muttered. Natsuki went red and glared.

"Hey, guys!"

Tsukiko, Royan, and someone else had joined them. Kouri eyed them.

"Boo, you're cute," she whined, pouring as she glared at them.

"... This is a bad thing?" The voice was so quiet.

"Yes! You'll steal all the guys away!"

"I surely hope not..."

Kouri paused, brow furrowing in confusion. "Don't swing that way? Then, this might be fun."

_Dammit Kouri_, thought Daichi.

"No, I'm straight. And a guy."

Kouri's eyes widened. "Holy... So, wait, you've got a penis and everything?"

He blushed lightly. "Yeah."

"Didja hear that?" Kouri turned to them, noting their either amused or embarrassed expressions. "He has a penis and _everything_!"

"Poor Haku," sighed Tsukiko as Royan tried to contain his laughter. Natsuki's face was a violent shade of red and Daichi quickly pulled Kouri to the front.

Suiren was just walking towards the gate when they got there.

"Great! We're all here!" Adjusting her Kirigakure headband, Suiren grinned at all of them. "Ready to head out?"

"Hai!"

She grinned. "Let's go!"

* * *

"There it is! There it is!" exclaimed Kouri. "There's Konoha!"

Daichi rubbed his ear. "Thank you, Kouri."

What a draining trip it had been. Natsuki rubbed her eyes. It always took her awhile to fall asleep, and sleeping on the ground hadn't made things easier.

The rest of them were tired and looked worn down to the core. Only Kouri seemed happy, humming and nodding her head to an imaginary beat.

"What's with her?" Royan asked.

"She loves Konoha. We got sent here a lot."

Haku sighed. "We've gotten sent on a C ranked mission..."

"You're just sour because you aren't going to be able to use your special skills," teased Tsukiko.

"Hm."

Natsuki blinked. "Sp-Special skills?"

"He uses the combination of wind and water to make ice," Royan explained.

"Wow. That's unbelievably cool," Natsuki said honestly.

"You're too kind." Haku smiled gently.

She blushed a bit before Kouri shouted, "Are you guys coming?!"

She, Daichi, and Suiren were already at the gates.

"Oops," muttered Natsuki, picking up the pace. "Sorry!"

"Yep. You sure are."

The brunette glared and crossed her arms over her chest.

After checking in with the people guarding the gate, they headed to see the Hokage. They tried to ignore the stares they were attracting from strangers and other shinobi.

A male with white hair grinned at Natsuki, making sure she caught his wink. She blushed and moved behind Royan to hide.

They were just nearing the door to the Hokage's office when-

_BAM!_

A blond boy burst through the door, a big-busted lady after him.

"NARUTO!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass, you little-"

She cut herself off as she saw the Kiri ninja. The boy's arms slowly lowered as he grew more confidence.

The rest of his team looked out the door and regarded them cautiously.

They tried to stop staring at the scene and shifted. "Hi," Suiren tried. "We're, uh, happy to be of service to you."

"Of course." The woman, who they now knew was the Hokage, stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry you had to see that... They just need to learn sometimes."

"Yeah..." Suiren obviously was lost on what else to say.

Kouri straightened up her shoulders and was the first to follow the Hokage into her office. A bold move, but she was always doing that sort of stupid stuff.

The others clambered in uncomfortably, trying to avoid looking at the Konoha shinobi. _This is so awkward_, thought Natsuki. She had never known anybody from other villages that well.

"Okay. You'll spend a week here, helping us prepare for our festival. You're welcome to join in the festival at the end of the week." Her bronze eyes landed on Daichi and he quickly lowered his eyes. This was seriously nerve-racking.

"Be careful not to overstay," she warned. Suiren gave a quick nod.

"Alright. As of now, go and get some rest. Dismissed!"

Kouri grinned. She remembered why she loved it here so much.

Daichi turned and came face to face with a pale boy. His black eyes pierced through Daichi's.

_... I remember why I hate it here so much..._

* * *

**NYA! That's the next chapter!**

**I just started school like a week ago... So chapters are gonna be more and more delayed! NUUU!**

**Despite the awkward ending (oh Sai) I hope you enjoyed! **

**(No yaoi in this story. Sorry?)**

**Review please!**


	4. Decorations

**Peace**

Chapter Four: Decorations

"AHHH!"

Suiren's surprised shriek was cut off as she stepped awkwardly on the last step and fell face-first onto the floor below.

"Well, I was just about to come wake you up, but apparently you were simply perfecting your entrance."

Suiren quickly sat up, a blush springing to her cheeks as she heard Daichi's voice. He was standing there, one eyebrow raised.

"You okay?"

She stood up quickly, jabbing her hip against something hard and a little sharp. Wincing and rubbing her hip, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Daichi slowly walked towards her and slid her shirt up to reveal the angry red mark on her hip. Suiren blushed as Daichi murmured, "Does it hurt?"

"A little... But I'll live."

He shrugged and put the tips of his fingers over her irritated skin. They glowed green and she relaxed a little as the pain faded.

Daichi checked the scratch and nodded. "It's better now. I can't heal a lot, but I can heal minor scratches."

"Thanks," murmured Suiren, pulling away and staring at her feet with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You're welcome." Daichi turned away unblushingly, apparently unfazed by the whole scenario. "Come on," he said, "we haven't got all day."

Suiren followed him through Konoha, glancing around at the different sights and sounds. It was interesting, but the effect of being in a new place had been dampened by the fact that she'd been so many places. She sighed in slight disappointment before looking at Daichi ahead of her. His head wasn't turning and he hadn't paused to observe something.

_I wonder what he's thinking... _Suiren dismissed the thought. If Daichi wanted her to know his opinion, he would voice it.

They made it to the site of the festival in about five minutes. Natsuki peeked up at them behind her hair and smiled slightly.

Everyone was dressed in work clothes; t-shirts and pants were what most of them wore. Kouri, however, was sporting something more than a little showier.

"Can we start now?" she asked, shifting her weight to one hip.

"Of course. Here, these are the areas that need to be worked on." Suiren gave them a map and a design template, then watched as they went their separate ways.

"Hey, are you gonna do that by yourself?"

Suiren jumped as Daichi's breath grazed her ear. She unconsciously took a step away from him and he retreated a step further as well.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said quietly. "Um, I was planning on having someone help me... If you wouldn't mind?"

He gave a nod and started walking toward the area, with Suiren tailing behind him.

* * *

Natsuki smiled as she listened to Tsukiko's stories. Royan shook his head at some parts as they worked.

After a few hours, they had cleaned up the area and started putting up som decorations. It was tough work, and the decorations were heavy. As Royan helped Natsuki push things into place, he said to her, "So... Hi."

She tried not to blush. "H-Hi.."

"How're things?"

"Erm... Mission-y?"

He laughed and she fought off te urge to slam her face into the palm of her hand.

_Mission-y? That's the best you can do? _

"How're things with you?" Natsuki asked, in a desperate attempt to avoid more embarrassment.

"They're going well," he replied, smiling at her.

Natsuki wracked her brain for what came next in the conversation. "So... You like... Ice cream?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

More awkward.

Then Tsukiko ran up to them. "Hey, I'm gonna go get some more paint-"

"I'll get it!"

With that, Natsuki turned around and walked to the supplies. She got a pan of the paint and turned back around-

_**Bam!**_

It was a complete redo of the first time, only with paint.

Royan looked down at the paint covering the front of his shirt as Natsuki covered her mouth with both hands.

Then he sighed. "You hate me, don't you?"

"N-No! I am _so_ sorry, I don't even know how I'm gonna make up for this..." She moved her hands up to cover her face.

"Don't sweat it. This was my fault anyway, I shouldn't have been so close to you." Royan smiled.

She was quick to protest. "But your shirt-"

"Is an old one."

She looked down. "I'm sorry..."

"Hm... Does someone need a hug?"

"A what-?"

She felt her face get extremely hot as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. Natsuki wasn't used to hugs, especially from someone she barely knew and who was covered in paint. Luckily she'd worn an old shirt she hated.

Royan released her after a few moments, and she continued to stare at the ground, unsure of what to say.

"Come on, we've got to get back to work." He gave her another smile then turned on his heel.

* * *

Haku watched Kouri as she adjusted a decoration, stepped back a few steps, and put her hands on her hips as she examined it critically.

"Perfect," she decided after a few moments of silence.

She then went to the next, as he worked on his own. She was weird, but fun to watch and be around.

"Hey, Haku, what kind of conditioner do you use?"

"Huh?" He hadn't been expecting the sudden question. Kouri had been basically ignoring him.

"What kind of conditioner do you use? Your hair is so damn shiny."

"Erm..."

"Nevermind then. _Shit! _That decoration is so damn uneven!"

As Kouri stormed off to fix the problem, Haku shook his head in confusion.

* * *

Suiren and Daichi had taken a break. They could tell that their part would take awhile, but they had made good work.

"So... What goes on?" Daichi asked.

"Not much?"

"Sucks you have to go on another mission so soon."

"I've gotten used to it," Suiren said quietly.

"Hm. Any hopes, dreams?"

"Well..." She smiled, curving her lips. "I hope to find peace."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Hey, you seem like a smart guy. Answer a question I have?"

"Shoot."

"Why is peace so hard?"

Daichi thought for a moment, then said, "Peace is easy. Shutting up is hard."

* * *

**Wow! Been awhile, huh?**

**Okay... Hoped you liked this chapter of Peace! More hopefully soon, school's driving me nuts! DX**


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Peace**

Chapter Five: Hot Chocolate

The rain came down in sheets, soaking Kouri's pale blond locks to her neck and face. She violently shook her head, trying to clear the wet hair out of her eyes.

She was helping Haku and many other Konoha ninja put a tarp over one of the festival buildings. The wind struck their skin and a bright flash of lightning filled the sky, blinding their wide eyes for a second. Thunder rumbled loudly, covering up the sounds of desperate shouts and cries for help.

* * *

Daichi slipped in the newly made mud, his feet bringing him closer to the buildings as he gripped the rope with bare hands. He could feel them burning, and grit his teeth in pain.

_Why am I the only one holding on to this rope?! _

"Daichi!"

Suiren had joined him with Royan, Tsukiko, and Natsuki in tow. They were all soaked to the bone, sopping wet clothes clinging to their bodies. They all grabbed ahold of it and finally got it tied down, completing the protection for that building.

"Are you alright?" Natsuki shouted at him through the rain, water trailing down from a loose strand of her hair and running down her face like a waterfall.

"I'm fine!" he shouted back over the thunder and voices. "Let's check for others!"

They ran about, securing other tarps that where flying loose. Finally, they found Kouri helping with the last one.

"Go back and rest!" shouted a Konoha nin, waving a hand at them. "You've done enough for today!"

The Kiri shinobi hesitated no longer in running back to the apartment they were staying at. They quickly separated into each of their rooms and changed out of their wet clothes.

Suiren was the first one out, hair golden hair in a high bun to keep it off of her neck. The few strands that hung loose dripped water down her shirt to her back and she put her hands behind her neck, attempting to tuck them back in the bun.

"Hey." Royan sighed as he walked in, fluffing up his silver hair with a towel. The part he wasn't using was draped over his shoulder.

"Hi." Suiren jumped a bit as another loud rumble filled the air.

"So... Hot chocolate?"

"Sounds great."

Slowly, the others trickled in. Even Daichi joined. They were all dressed in comfy clothing, trying to warm up. The girls and Haku had their hair up in buns for the same reason Suiren did, while the guys kept a towel close.

Kouri leaned against Haku, not a romantic gesture but one that stated she was cold and he felt warm. Daichi watched the rain pelt the windows forcefully, but turned his attention toward the others when the hot chocolate was ready.

"Hey..." Royan frowned. Everyone had taken a cup, and there was still one left. "Someone's not in here."

"Natsuki," Kouri replied. "She's anti-social."

Daichi rolled his eyes, annoyed at the blond's false explanation. "She has a bit of a problem with trust and making friends."

Royan slowly stood up and went to the room he knew she was in. Kouri tried calling after him, saying not to bother with her.

He knocked firmly on the door, twice.

"Come in," Natsuki called from the other side of the door.

When he opened the door, it was dark. The only light was coming from a flashlight, resting on Natsuki's right shoulder. A book rested on her stomach and was open to about the middle of it. Natsuki's eyes slowly traveled from the page to him, then quickly back to the page. He could've sworn he saw a blush dance across her cheeks.

"I made some hot chocolate for everyone. I'd really like you to join us," Royan said, opening the door wider.

Natsuki slowly sat up, but it didn't look like she had any intention of getting up.

"I don't know..."

He walked closer to her and sat down, watching as she slowly let her legs drape over the side of the bed, wrapping her arms around herself. The long sleeved blue shirt she was wearing was very loose, and so were her sweatpants.

"Come on," he coaxed, resting a hand on hers. "Spending time with friends can't hurt. Plus, my hot chocolate is realllllllllly good..."

She glanced at Royan and he added, "At least, that's what I've been told and that's what I think."

Natsuki rubbed her upper arm with one hand, a nervous gesture she did when she was thinking about something. "I guess... It couldn't hurt..."

Royan's teal gaze started to light up before she added the last part. "To run out and grab a cup."

"Oh come on," he said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. Her shoulder bumped into his shoulder blade and she looked up at him cautiously. "Don't worry," he said, a teasing tone in his voice. "If anyone tries to bite, I'll protect you."

Leaving her book on the bed, she pulled her hand gently out of his grasp, folding her arms.

Royan watched her and she avoided his gaze.

"What?" she asked with a blush. "I thought we were going for hot chocolate."

He smiled then, and they walked back out to the others. Kouri glanced up and her eyes went big. "Jesus! How did you convince her to get out of her room?!"

"I just talked her into it," Royan said as Natsuki took a cup in her hands and sat beside Daichi, wrapping her fingers tightly around her mug.

"I can't believe it," Daichi said suddenly, lifting his cup to his lips. After taking a sip and licking his upper lip to get the melting whipped cream off, he continued, "Five days of bright sunshine and perfect working conditions, then a huge thunderstorm out of nowhere. At least in Kiri, we can see it coming."

"I know," Tsukiko said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Odd, but interesting."

The kept chatting about the festival preparations, and what they thought the festival would be like, what they would be wearing, even dates were discussed.

"Screw dates," Kouri cried, pounding her fist down on the floor as if declaring an objection. "I am an independent and free woman. Love is more trouble than worth."

"I dunno," Tsukiko giggled. "I think if you find the right person, love is priceless."

By this time, the air was not as loud with thunder and the cloud had stopped being lit with lightning. As the clouds cleared, the newly exposed stars shone in the night sky. It had to be about midnight.

A sudden weight brought Daichi's attention to his right side. Natsuki had fallen asleep against his arm. He sighed as he picked her up and put her into her bed. He was about to leave the room when his body collided lightly with Suiren's.

"Sorry," she laughed lightly. "I was just hoping to say goodnight."

"Natsuki's already asleep," he said, waving her off absentmindedly.

"Well... I would say goodnight to her, as well, but I was talking about you."

Suiren smiled as Daichi's look went from nonchalant to bewildered. "Of course," she said quietly, "you don't have to listen to it. I just thought it's be nice to say goodnight, y'know, since we're friends and such."

Daichi could only stare.

"Or are we not friends?" Suiren continued, now shifting slightly and wondering if she'd angered him or made him uncomfortable. "I mean, it's okay if we're no-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," muttered Daichi, his personality coming back into play.

She silently stepped away from the door and went over to where her room was, only to be stopped as Daichi's voice reached her.

"Goodnight, Suiren."

Her head whipped around to look at him, but she only saw his retreating back. He was almost to where the others were already.

"Goodnight... Daichi..."

* * *

**I've been kinda short tempered today DX**

**Anyway, been awhile, huh? Lotsa things happened, and I've also been working on a lot of art... Yeah...**

**~AllieAwesomtastic on DeviantART, if you want to see the characters and such. **

**Natsuki, Kouri, Daichi, and the story belong to me.**

**Royan and Tsukiko belong to botskey (Don't forget to check out her stories!)**

**Naruto and all characters associated with it belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Please review!**


	6. Rude Awakening

**Peace**

Chapter Six: Rude Awakening

Kouri groaned as she woke up and briefly wondered something that had recently bothered her.

_How the hell did I get in here?_

Then she remembered that Haku had carried her there, thinking she was asleep. She hadn't been, but she didn't complain. If only he'd crawled in next to her... Sigh...

Kouri sat up and stretched, groaning. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was about the time the sun should be out, but the windows outside were a pleasant light blue color, as if the sun was barely peeking over the horizon.

She got up and skipped out to the kitchen, where the rest of them sat, looking exhausted and, well... Like they just got up.

"Aww, look at you guys! Aren't we great people, isn't this a great day?"

Daichi gave her a look that meant, _Shut up._

Kouri's green eyes narrowed as she noticed there was one absent yet again, but it wasn't Natsuki this time.

Kouri smirked as she turned on her heel and skipped down the hallway. The people in the room she'd turned her back on all leaned back in their seats to watch her.

She disappeared into Royan's room, and stood, hands propped on her hips as she surveyed his sleeping form.

Then she simply walked over to his side, grabbed his ankles, and pulled him right out of the bed.

He landed on his back, his head barely missing the wooden nightstand beside the bed. Kouri daintily stepped back with a huge grin as he cursed.

Teal eyes popping open, he saw her.

"Morning Roy!"

"Damn you Kouri! Get out!"

"But you're not up yet."

By this time, the rest of the group had appeared in the doorway. Natsuki's hand was at her mouth, and she was glancing between Royan's very angry expression and Kouri's smug smile.

"Come on, Roy! We're on a mission and tomorrow's the festival! Get up!"

"Kouri!" Natsuki finally scolded. She pushed the snickering blond away and offered a hand to Royan, who accepted it grumpily. "You're not supposed to hurt him!"

"He'll get over it," Kouri said with a smirk, watching Royan stand up with Natsuki's help. "But maybe you're just jealous he's not waking up to you."

Natsuki tried and failed to keep blush from rising to her cheeks. "N-Not true! Go... G-Go get ready for the day or something!"

Royan ignored them as he walked pass them both and to the kitchen the make a small breakfast for himself.

* * *

Natsuki bit her bottom lip savagely. She'd spent more time making lame jokes to cheer Royan up than actually working. He was in still in a rotten mood from being woken up by Kouri so earlier and so unorthodoxly.

So far, she'd told jokes with topics ranging anywhere from Pokémon to clothing.

"What did the corn say when it was complemented? Aw, _shucks_!"

The only one that cracked a smile in him was, "Simba was moving too slow, so I told him to _Mufasa_!" And even then, that was a small smile that disappeared quickly.

After a bit, she gave up on the jokes and set to silently doing her work, cleaning up the last of the area. She tried not to seem sad, but she was disheartened that she couldn't cheer him up.

When they were getting done, Royan finally walked up to her. "I never thanked you."

"For helping you up this morning? No problem," she mumbled.

"No... For trying to cheer me up. I appreciate that."

* * *

Haku and Kouri had finished and were now sitting on top of one of the buildings, overlooking the rest of te festival site. Every so often, Kouri would glance behind her at the Hokage building.

"So," Haku said suddenly. "Why so rough when treating comrades?"

Kouri sighed, combing through her hair with her fingers. "Just the way I was raised. I thought it would be funny, because when you live where and with who I lived with, pain was hilarious."

Haku's eyes never glanced to her. "That doesn't seem right."

"Perhaps," she said, neither agreeing or denying. "But it happens."

"I just thought that maybe you are strong enough to change yourself."

Kouri snorted, shaking her head. "Natsuki changed herself, now she's a depressed freak. Daichi changed himself, and now he's an ass. I want to stay just like I am."

"But," Haku said, "I don't think they've completely changed yet. I'm sure it's very hard."

Kouri smiled at him, the first one that wasn't devilish. It was actually a bit morose. "Yep. But... It's too late for me."

"It's never too late."

"Hmph."

* * *

**WHOOOOOOOOO**

**I did it!**

**Yeah!**

**Okay! Chapter seven next! FESTIVAL TIME! :D**


End file.
